


14 февраля

by EtoMaj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам серии 11:13 "Любовь ранит".</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 февраля

Всё будет чёрти как. Извини, старик.  
Ты был недавно первым клинком в Аду,  
Твой лучший друг – безумец и боевик,  
Младшенький зело совестлив, на беду.

Ты не считаешь тех, кого смог спасти,  
Миль за капотом, лютых смертей и драк,  
Ярких красавиц, встреченных по пути,  
Только недоспасённых забыть – никак.

Ты никогда унынием не грешил,  
Только вина висит на тебе клещом.  
Выжрано уже столько твоей души,  
Что непонятно, есть ли она ещё.

Без поцелуя какой Валентинов День?  
Проклятому проклятие – ерунда.  
Может, другую жертву заглотит тень,  
Но не сейчас. Не здесь. И не вас, мадам.


End file.
